


Moonstruck

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Ceguera, ambición y deseo.Los dioses escuchaban las plegarias cargadas de egoísmo.Llorando por la próxima alma que será utilizada.¿Oíste del hombre bastardo?  Su lealtad hará que se arrodille a sus pies.Su ingenuidad lo llevará a que consuman hasta el último pensamiento dentro de su cabeza.Carcomer hasta su último aliento. Conocerá al demonio en vida antes de fallecer.Los dioses cantan la melancolía y traición. Una canción especial para ti.Nunca debiste confiar en él.“Soy más que cualquier deidad."
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en un OST del videojuego Bloodborne.
> 
> El tema es Lady Maria. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mByDcrNSV0

Un, dos, un dos, tres.

Como si flotara en el aire, los suaves pasos se movían por el extenso salón. Una melodía de coro se mezclaba con el golpear de la campana, dando señal a una nueva noche adentrándose.   
El espectáculo era visto por algunos de sus sirvientes, maravillados por la destreza de sus movimientos. 

Envolvía el frágil esqueleto entre sus manos con mimo y añorando el recuerdo de lo que algún día fue el cuerpo en vida, extrañaba la larga cabellera blanca de su hermana que brillaba en los compases que hacían juntos.

—Señor —uno de los esbirros irrumpió en la sala. El joven muchacho detuvo los pasos, arrugando su mirada al observar al que lo nombraba—. Mi rey, mis disculpas —cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se arrodilló frente a él, en señal de respeto.   
Un pequeño gesto, notorio para sus sirvientes, hizo que estos se acercaran a sujetar el esqueleto que casi caía al suelo. 

—Continuaremos nuestro momento pronto, Alune —soltó la diminuta muñeca y pasó de largo por sus seguidores. 

Gruñó cuando detuvieron su canto, todo se volvía tedioso y aburrido en el castillo. 

A pocos pasos de su escenario, estaba su trono, la perlada silla le daba la bienvenida al descanso eterno y a disfrutar de sus oscuros deseos. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, faltaba tan poco. 

—Hemos dado con la localización del joven Vastaya. 

—Querrás decir asqueroso mestizo —corrigió, cruzándose de piernas al escuchar la amabilidad que tenían sus adeptos para llamar a la persona que lo ayudaría en todo esto. 

Los largos dedos comenzaron a mecerse de un lugar a otro, los cantos volvieron a sonar. Su sonrisa demostraba lo satisfecho que estaba de oír las melodías. 

—Necesitaremos un plan para convencerlo de unirse, señor —su ala derecha, una muchacha que daba su vida por él y su familia, habló—. ¿Tienes un plan?

—Por supuesto. 

Una de las manos curioseó por uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo hasta dar con su objeto. Enseñó la pequeña fotografía de una mujer con cabello largo, los mechones blancos y rosas caían sobre el rostro de un robusto hombre, el hombre bastardo.

—Esta mujer, será la clave.

Acarició la sonrisa de ambos sobre la fotografía, los dedos le palpitaban de emoción. En un segundo, la fotografía cayó arrugada en el suelo y la pisoteó con su pie derecho al levantarse. 

El retrato poco a poco se iba borrando ante la fuerza ejercida, mientras lo hacía, la sonrisa del Rey Lunari incrementaba. Esperaba poder hacer lo mismo con el rostro de la mujer después de matarla.

—Que comience el show.


End file.
